Twelve Days of Christmas
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: It started on December 13th. Michelangelo has been receiving strange gifts from a secret lover. On Christmas, he finally found out who this mysterious person is. There is hopefully some humor and my first yaoi story. If you don't like yaoi, then don't worry because 1. There is only a little. Like a speck. No flames at all. 2. Don't read it if even a small kiss bothers you.
1. First Day of Christmas

_Another Mikey fic, I just love him so freaking much! He will be like the only one that will be most centered in my stories. This is a short story to get in the Christmas spirit, well for those of you who actually celebrate Christmas. If you don't celebrate this holiday, hope you still enjoy it. The chapters will be very short. This will be twelve chapters, one for each part of the song. Of course this is the first chapter so this chapter will be about the first day of Christmas. You get the idea. Enjoy!_

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave me: A partridge in a pear tree._

Michelangelo woke up to the sound of a bird chirping. Since when there were birds in the sewers, he did not know. He fully woke up when a fruit hit him in the head. He cried out and sat up in bed quickly, only to have his head hit against a branch. _Wait, a branch? _Mikey looked up and stared back at the bird that was staring at him. They held a staring contest for a whole half hour before Mikey looked at the tree the bird was sitting on. It was a pear tree that happened to fit in his room. Michelangelo wondered how the heck a tree and a bird got into his room without waking him up in the middle of the night. Well, he did sleep like a mountain. There was an orange ribbon with a card tied around the trunk. He opened the card and read what was written inside.

_Dear Michelangelo,_

_ Today is December 13__th__, and that means twelve days left till Christmas is here. Lately I have grown feelings that I never thought I would have for you, and since Christmas is almost here I thought I would try and express my feelings for you. I have watched out for your safety secretly, even when you are alone topside without any of your family. I hope you enjoy this gift that I have given to you during the night. You look cute in your sleep you know. I will show myself to you later. Don't forget to feed the partridge and water the pear tree._

_From,_

_Secret Lover_

Michelangelo was confused by what was happening right now and read the extra little note at the bottom.

_P.S. Make sure Klunk doesn't eat the partridge,_

Mikey snapped his head up and manage to pick up the cat just in time right before she (I am making Klunk a girl because I always imagined her as a girl) was about to pounce. He sighed and got ready for the day before heading out with Klunk to the living room. He didn't see the pair of eyes that was watching him in their place on the ceiling.


	2. Second Day of Christmas

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

Michelangelo woke up to the smell of something not pleasant. Boy, it was really unpleasant! Bird poop covered the whole floor of Mikey's room and some was even on his bed. He looked up, only to be met by the white mess that came out of the bird's rear end on his face. Mikey screamed as he tried to get the foul thing off his face. "Dude, that is so nasty! I just got owned by bird poo!" Michelangelo then realized that there was more than just one bird chirping. He looked up at the pear tree and found two other birds with the partridge. He scratched his head. "More birds?" He saw one was wearing an orange ribbon around its neck, much like how it was on the tree the day before.

_Dear Michelangelo,_

_ Today is December 14__th__ and I have brought you another gift from my own love for you. These are turtle doves. I thought they would be a good gift for you since you are a turtle and doves are the birds of God, or so I hear. Today is a day closer for me to reveal myself to you and I must say that I am excited, yet very nervous for doing so. I only hope that you will accept me for me and my love for you. Every second my love gets stronger. I cannot wait till Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Secret Lover_

Michelangelo sighed. What was up with this person? Sending three birds and a tree. They must have some deep love with Mikey. He read the P.S. at the bottom.

_P.S. You might need to get some cleaning supplies for your room._

Mikey glanced at the white poop covered floor. _You don't say. _Michelangelo thought. He spent a whole hour cleaning the mess up and was done before one of the doves decided to use the restroom right then. Mikey passed out from staying in that stinky room for a long time. At least he landed on his bed.

The eyes of the mysterious person lit up with laughter. He turned to get the next gift for his love.


End file.
